Que Las Sombras De La Noche Te Lleven
by MalaFe
Summary: Ginny se ha divorciado de Harry luego de que ambos perdieran para siempre la oportunidad de ser padres.El regreso de los Malfoy al mundo mágico traerá algo más que problemas para nuestro héroe que es el encargado de velar por la salud de Astoria...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy de nuevo yo con un fic diferente jejeje…sé que aun no termino de publicar la otra, pero no se preocupen, que ninguna afectara al progreso de la otra.

Esto es una historia de misterio y romance (o un intento de ello) donde pasaran algunas cosas malas… ¿vale? Me gusta el drama y todo eso, no sé si lo han notado XD

Morirán algunas personas, lo advierto, pero nada muy grave…creo =P

Solo espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo Fic =)

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este Fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: Ginny se ha divorciado de Harry luego de que ambos perdieran para siempre la oportunidad de ser padres. El regreso de los Malfoy al mundo mágico traerá algo más que problemas para nuestro héroe, que es el encargado de velar por la salud de Astoria. ¿Tiene alguna relación esta vuelta con una extraña carta que recibe Harry el día de su cumpleaños? Sin duda hay algo que los conecta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-. Que Las Sombras De La Noche Te Lleven.-<strong>_

**Capitulo I: **_El regreso de los Malfoy. Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Potter._

"_El prologo hacia la tragedia…"_

* * *

><p><em>El regreso de los Malfoy's<em>_por Lavander Brown._

_La familia Malfoy, conocida__por albergar en su Mansión al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y ser su mano derecha, tuvo su juicio a fines de mayo de 1998, donde el testimonio del mismísimo Harry Potter ayudo para invalidar su condena, obligándoles tan solo a pagar una gran cantidad de galeones._

_El mundo mágico no acepto tal muestra de misericordia y decidió hacer justicia con sus propias manos teniendo como resultado la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy en noviembre de ese mismo año. Por mucho que los Aurors investigaron este caso nunca se llego a descubrir quién era el responsable. A pesar de que la familia hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrar al culpable nunca se supo nada._

_Nadie de la familia quiso declarar al Profeta sobre esta penosa situación. _

_Un años después, en el que no se les vio mucho a los dos hombres Malfoy, se realizo el matrimonio entre Draco, el joven heredero, y Astoria Greeggans, en el que no se dejo paso a la prensa al ser un evento intimo._

_El nuevo matrimonio se fue__tres meses después a Francia junto con el padre del muchacho. Informaciones sobre ellos se perdieron en el plano personal, mientras en el laboral salían en algún diario sellando algún contrato con empresas conocidas. _

_A nuestro país nunca llego mucha información de ellos salvo uno que otro negocio exitoso para la familia en relación a la compra del área de investigación en San Mungo. Muchos pensaron que se quedarían en el país hasta hace dos días donde se les vio nuevamente en la mansión, con el que parecía ser el pequeño del matrimonio._

_Ninguno de ellos quiso dar comentarios a la prensa, así que solo nos quedamos son las suposiciones._

_¿Porque la__repentina vuelta después de siete años? ¿Que habrá ocasionado este repentino cambio? ¿Quién es el hombre que les acompañaba? ¿Cómo tomaran las personas esta inesperada llegada? ¿Y a que se debe la compra de aquella área en San Mungo?_

Harry termino de leer el artículo y miro la fotografía que había a un lado de este. En ella podía verse de perfil la cara pálida y un poco más vieja de Lucius Malfoy, acompañado por un hombre de cabello castaño y piel cetrina, pero era imposible verle bien. Detrás de esos dos hombres iba caminando Draco Malfoy mucho más alto que la última vez que le había visto, hasta parecía un poco más fuerte, pero conservando su esbelta figura, iba con un pequeño niño en los brazos al que solo podía vérsele el cabello platinado típico de los Malfoy,y caminando junto a ellos, iba a quien Harry más esperaba ver, Astoria Malfoy.

Su cabello rubio miel estaba perfectamente peinado, y resaltaba sus facciones. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero a la vista parecía estar perfectamente bien. Harry sabia que aquello no era cierto, no por nada su profesor la había atendido desde pequeña.

Para desilusión del mundo mágico, Harry no había entrado a la academia de Aurors, sentía que después de todo lo vivido ya no quería seguir luchando contra magos tenebrosos, así que con el apoyo de Hermione había estudiado medimagia con uno de los mejores profesores: Dintel Wintrich.

Le tomo tres años graduarse como un competente medimago, y sus primeros trabajos fueron tratar a algunos pacientes del profesor Wintrich, entre ellos estuvo Astoria, de la que se hizo cercana durante algunas consultas en el 2001. El era uno de los pocos que los vio durante esos seis años que estuvieron desaparecidos en Francia. Al principio hubo bastantes conflictos con los Malfoy por encargarse de la salud de Astoria, sobre todo con Draco, pero dado que él era uno de los mejores alumnos del recientemente fallecido medimago, Lucius y Draco se limitaron a ignorarle lo más posible. Harry lo agradeció, porque a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia viajar hasta Francia solo para tener que lidiar con sus palabras afiladas, pero nunca desistió porque realmente se sentía preocupado por la chica.

Durante ese año su salud comenzó a mejorar gracias a las pociones y el tratamiento, pero aquello termino cuando quedo embarazada al año siguiente.

Ella tenía una enfermedad mágica peligrosa, y Harry muchas veces creyó que nunca daría a luz ya que los bebes mágicos necesitan mucha magia durante su gestación, y Astoria realmente no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, fue en esos pequeños detalles cuando comenzó a ver a Draco Malfoy de otra manera, ya que él dio la mayor parte de su magia por el bien de su familia, y Astoria tuvo las mínimas complicaciones. A veces el pobre hombre quedaba agotado por el poder mágico perdido y caía inconsciente.

La verdad es que durante esos nueve meses donde Harry tuvo que viajar constantemente a Francia un tiempo, para disgusto de Ginny, quien solo sabía que necesitaba cuidar de un paciente delicado, (no podía decirle la verdad porque ella aun odiaba a los Malfoy, y además estaba en sus primeros meses de embarazo también) no tuvo mayor contacto con su ex compañero de colegio durante el embarazo de Astoria. Malfoy había entendido que él lo único que quería era atender bien a su esposa, así que solo le daba las cortesías necesarias, intentando dejar de lado aquellos antiguos años de rivalidad. Sus conversaciones giraban solo entorno a Astoria, y al pequeño Scorpius, y de vez en cuando a veces hablaban un poco sobre quidditch, pero nada más, y eso hacia un poco más placentera su estadía en aquel lugar, porque realmente era agotador tener que estar a la defensiva cada vez que Draco estaba cerca. No así con el mayor de los Malfoy, Lucius ignoraba completamente a Harry, y a veces no podía contener las miradas de desprecio, pero ya no escuchaba palabras desagradables de su parte.

Después de que naciera el bebe el trabajo de Harry fue más arduo, Astoria estaba totalmente agotada, y tenía una perdida magia increíble. Junto con Malfoy, quien ayudo con el asunto mágico, hicieron lo imposible para estabilizarla, y cuando creían que ya no habría vuelta a tras Astoria se recupero. Pero con el terrible riesgo que era para ella un embarazo quedo en el olvido el asunto de tener otro bebe.

Pudo ver en la cara de Astoria el dolor de la noticia, y como Malfoy le sonreía tristemente. Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron de una manera que Harry nunca logro comprender del todo. Pudo sentir el apoyo de Astoria luego del asunto con Ginny, el silencio respetuoso de Draco, y la pena oculta en los ojos de Lucius para su sorpresa.

_Nunca conocí a Malfoy realmente…_, pensó con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, Harry. Dobló con cuidado el periódico y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Pensando en el pasado se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al hospital, y no podía atrasarse en el trabajo, porque le había prometido a Teddy ir a jugar en la tarde al quidditch.

Teddy…por él sentía que no se rendía. Habían pasado tantas cosas después de la guerra, que a veces creía que tenía cuarenta años, y no veintitrés.

La vida que siempre creyó seria perfecta después de que Voldemort muriera se había comenzado a derrumbar dos años atrás, luego de que Ginny perdiera al niño que estaba esperando…y ella le había culpado a él, y Harry sabia en el fondo que tenía razón.

Habían salido a cenar después del trabajo a pesar de que ella insistió en que era mejor comer en casa, aun así él no la escucho. La cena fue agradable, pero se retiraron tempano porque ella se sentía cansada, y en la noche camino a casa (ya que Ginny no podía aparecerse) les había atacado un tipo ebrio. Había sido algo muy rápido. Un Desmaius muy potente, Harry se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y Ginny, pero la fuerza del hechizo había traspasado su _Protego,_ los había lanzado a ambos contra una pared. Cuando él se había dado cuenta la sangre ya manchaba las ropas de una histérica pelirroja.

_Lo sentimos, señor Potter…_- Se había disculpado el medimago que le ayudaba a contener la hemorragia – _Ya no hay nada que hacer por el bebe…-_ dijo más angustiado viendo como Harry de todas formas intentaba hacer algo más –_Hay que regenerar los órganos…no podemos tardar más, o ella podría morir…_

_- No…_ - había murmurado perdido en la imagen de Ginny inconsciente, ignorando el hecho de que las lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos – _No pueden…si lo hacen…si hacen eso….ella….ella no podrá…_

Harry se había negado tanto que finalmente los otros medimagos lo habían sacado de la habitación a la fuerza. Al final Ginny se salvo, sin embargo su útero había quedado tan dañado que fue imposible de regenerar.

_- No podrá tener más hijos… -_Le había informado tristemente el hombre horas más tarde._El no quería escucharlo, ya lo sabía, él ya lo sabía ¡por eso se había negado!...no, no, no…_

No había nada que hacer, era su culpa y lo sabía.

Aun tenía la pieza tal cual la habían adornado a lo largo de esos hermosos ocho meses. El dolor, la culpa y el horrible sentimiento de pérdida golpearon tan fuerte a Harry que se refugió en su trabajo, descuidado a Ginny. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, era su culpa la pérdida del niño, y fue su culpa que ella se alejara… ¿Cómo podía estar a su lado después de hacerle semejante daño? Ni él mismo podía perdonarse, no tenía derecho a pedírselo a Ginny.

El día en que ella, meses después, le había pedido el divorcio fue una cubeta de agua fría sobre todo su cuerpo. Ya estaba hecho…no había vuelta atrás.

Ron fue hasta su casa ese mismo día y después de un par de golpes y gritos se habían sentado a conversar con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Ron para calmarse un poco, y Harry para no pensar.

"_Aún puedes hacer algo, Harry"_

"_Ella solo está dolida contigo por el asunto de…del bebe…no fue tu culpa, hermano… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"_

"_Ustedes se quieren…intenta convencerla de que está haciendo una locura…solo se están lastimando más de lo que merecen…"_

Y él solo le había mirado en silencio sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado y cansado.

"_No puedo…ella tiene razón, no sirvo para una relación, Ron… ¡la deje sola cuando más debía estar a su lado! Es mi culpa que…que no pueda tener hijos... Es lo mejor para ella…lo sé… creo que fue bueno que pasara ahora antes de que en muchos años más cuando ya sea más difícil comenzar de nuevo, ¿no crees? Ella es fuerte, y podrá seguir adelante…no necesita que yo vuelva a hacerle daño…_

Ron no le había contestado, pero en sus ojos se podía leer que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Y él realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que no fuese la oportunidad perdida de ser padre…de tener una familia como había querido. Luego de eso sus visitas a la madriguera habían disminuido considerablemente, y solo veía a Ron y Hermione cuando ellos iban a su casa una vez a la semana. De hecho había dejado de atender a los Malfoy, y ninguno de ellos le pregunto el motivo, todos lo sabían. Tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Astoria por suspender su atención, pero ella lo entendió, y lo tranquilizo diciéndole que volverían a Gran Bretaña pronto, en unos meses cuando el pequeño Scorpius cumpliera los dos años.

Ya no tenía a Ginny, ya no había cenas en la madriguera, a sus amigos los alejaba cada vez más…y ver al hijo de Astoria y Draco solo le lastimaba ¿Qué le quedaba? Egoístamente pensaba que nada había para él, pero luego recordaba un cabello azul alborotado, y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que llegaba a casa de Andrómeda. Ted Lupin.

Su ahijado era todo lo que tenía que realmente valiera la pena en esos momento. Era diferente al caso de Scorpius que tenía a sus padres, en cambio Teddy solo lo tenía a él y a su abuela. Se estaba echando a morir, lo sabía, pero era más fácil que salir y enfrentar lo vació que se estaba volviendo todo. Andrómeda solía reprenderle por su falta de energía.

_Eres demasiado joven, Harry…y ya pareces más viejo que yo –_Le decía siempre cuando le veía entrar ojeroso y cansado después de salir del trabajo, él solo le sonreía – _Has pasado por tantas cosas…no te rindas ahora, Harry…_

- Buenos días, señor Potter – Saludo alegremente su secretaria al verle entrar – Feliz cumpleaños – agrego extendiéndole un pequeño paquete.

- Oh, Dania no tenias porque molestarte – dijo un poco apenado, ¡había olvidado que era su cumpleaños! Por Merlín, ¿en qué mundo vivía? – Gracias…- dijo aceptando un poco sonrojado el obsequio que ella le daba, intentando ignorar la sonrisa sugerente que la chica - ¿Hay algo para hoy? – dijo obviando la desilusión en los ojos de Dania al entender que nuevamente él no la invitaría a salir.

- Si, viene la señora Manter a las diez treinta, a las once el señor Lints, luego a las doce vienen los señores Longbottom, y no me lo creerá señor Potter, ¡pero a las tres de la tarde vendrá la señora Malfoy! – exclamo entre extasiada y escandalizada - ¿Usted la atenderá? ¿O debo cancelar la cita?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto un poco molesto frunciendo el ceño - ¡por supuesto que la atenderé!, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Oh, disculpe señor Potter – dijo rápidamente la chica, aunque no parecía muy sincera – Es que ya sabe…ella es una Malfoy y durante la guerra ellos…bueno…usted sabe…

- Creo que entrare, Dania – le corto fríamente Harry antes de avanzar unos pasos más y entrar en su oficina – Avísame cuando llegue la señora Manter – agrego fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esas eran las actitudes que él detestaba. ¡Habían pasado ya más de siete años! ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dar vuelta la página?

El entendía todo el daño que Voldemort había causado, pero los Malfoy habían sido más víctimas que partidarios, o por lo menos así lo veía por el lado de Draco y Narcissa…Lucius Malfoy era un asunto algo más complejo, y además que él supiera los Greeggans no se habían involucrado en la guerra, de hecho ni siquiera estuvieron en el país, se habían marchado antes, al igual que los Zabini ¿Por qué seguir fomentando este odio irracional? ¿No se aburrían de todo aquello? ¿Qué no habían hecho demasiado en el asesinato de la pobre Narcissa?

Ya de mal humor se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos archivos antes de que llegase su primer paciente.

La mañana pasó de manera tediosa. Odiaba los papeleos de los pacientes, pero no todos se los podía dejar a Dania, así que no tenía más remedio que hacerlos él mismo. Levanto la cabeza cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon, y luego la voz de su secretaria se oyó por toda la oficina.

"_Llegaron los Longbottom, señor Potter"_

Harry sonrió entusiasmado, y se encamino para abrirles la puerta. Ahí estaba Neville más radiante que en los años de Hogwarts acompañando a sus padres.

Hace tres años había aparecido un pocionista capaz de contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. El hombre era todo un misterio, pero gracias a él se habían conseguido grandes avances, la dosis de dicha poción era relativa, por lo que había que suministrarla bajo la supervisión de un medimago, y él se había sentido alagado cuando Neville le había confiado esa tarea.

- Neville – saludo estrechando la mano de su amigo haciéndolo pasar – Señor y señora Longbottom – dijo después hacia la mujer y el hombre que entraron.

Harry cerró la puerta, y los encamino a los asientos. Los Longbottom aun no estaban del todo curados a pesar de que llevaban más de dos años con el tratamiento, pero aquello no era desalentador, ya que Harry era consciente de todo el daño que les había causado el maleficio.

La mujer estaba cada vez más consciente de la situación, y podía mantener una conversación de manera normal. Mientras que el padre de Neville podía recordar lo sucedido, y hacer preguntas. El asunto que aun no se resolvía era el control de la magia.

- Bien… ¿han tomado las dosis que les di? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a los adultos, y luego mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Sí, señor Potter…- dijo sonriéndole Alice, a lo que su esposo asintió – Neville siempre está pendiente de ello.

- ¿Han sentido algún cambio luego de esta nueva dosis? – Quiso saber interesado. A Harry le encantaba hablar con esa mujer, porque le recordaba de cierta forma a las sonrisas que conocía de su madre, se sentía tan feliz por su amigo que cada vez que veía un progreso en ellos era como si él mismo tuviese a sus padres de regreso – Cualquier detalle es de importancia.

- No estamos seguros…- Respondió esta vez Frank con voz profunda – A veces no recuerdo que estaba haciendo, y olvido las cosas – Comento preocupado, pero Harry le sonrió – Y mi mente se llena de muchos recuerdos, pero luego ya no están… ¿eso es malo?

- Oh, no hay porque temer, señor Longbottom – Tranquilizo a los tres – Es normal, ya que la dosis a disminuido un poco y el cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse, nadie quiere que sus cuerpos y mentes sean dependientes de esto, aquello podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Entonces no quiere decir que no esté funcionando? – Pregunto Neville más esperanzado – Quise que vinieran antes cuando me lo comentaron, pero ellos prefirieron esperar a la cita – Informo mirando a sus padres acusadoramente.

- Los niños creen saber más que los adultos, a veces Nev olvida que nosotros somos los padres y no él – dijo ligeramente Frank – No quisimos molestarle con pequeñeces, además usted debe de esta muy ocupado, ¿no?

- Neville tiene razón, señor Frank – dijo un poco más serio Harry – En el caso de algo extraño deben venir a verme no importando el día o la hora, ¿está bien? Es primordial saber todos los efectos de esta poción, ya que como es nueva podría presentar alguna anomalía en otras personas. Y nadie quisiera que eso ocurriera, ¿verdad?

- Es muy parecido a Lily, señor Potter…- dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla del chico – Su madre estaría orgullosa de usted…será un excelente padre.

Harry la miro un poco descolocado, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable. Le sonrió agradecido a la mujer que estaba seguro en unos meses más ya no necesitaría de una poción para actuar con normalidad, y asintió ignorando la opresión en su pecho.

El resto de la consulta paso entre relatos sobre lo que sentían con la baja dosis, y el estado de sus mentes. Neville también aporto algunos datos más, y finalmente los tres se fueron más tranquilos sabiendo que aquello era normal en el tratamiento.

A la hora del almuerzo se podía escuchar por todo el hospital la noticia de que los Malfoy irían a una cita con el medimago Potter. Harry estaba casi seguro de que si las cosas seguían así el chisme no tardaría en salir en El Profeta.

Varias personas se le acercaron con comentarios parecidos a los de Dania, pero él los ignoro cómo había aprendido a hacer en el colegio. Entendía un poco esa reacción, después de todo nadie aparte de Hermione sabía que él atendía a Astoria desde tiempo atrás luego de la muerte de Wintrich, pero continuaba cabreándole las cosas que decían, ¿a ellos que les importaba a quien atendía o no?

Al final compro un emparedado de ave, y prefirió ir a comer al saloncito que había en su oficina, estaba seguro de que si iba a comer al casino no lo dejarían en paz.

Eran apenas las dos cincuenta del día cuando escucho ruidos en el pasillo, supo inmediatamente de que se trataba de las personas que esperaba.

Abrió la puerta antes de que un muy cabreado Malfoy llamara a ella, dejándole entrar junto a su esposa.

- Menuda mierda es venir aquí…- fue el saludo del hombre cuando la puerta se cerró.

- También es un gusto para mi verte, Malfoy – dijo bufando Harry - ¿Cómo estas Astoria? – Pregunto luego dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- ¿Crees que estaría bien si viene a verte, Potter? – dijo Draco, hablando por ella.

Harry le miro con ojos encerrados, pero no dijo nada, limitándose a ofrecerles asiento.

Bueno, ahora ya no tenía el desprecio de Draco, sino que su exquisito humor de perros, a veces pensaba cual le agradaba más.

- Hubiese preferido que vinieras tú a la mansión, Harry – Comento luego de un silencio, Astoria, y antes de que él contestara ella siguió hablando – No es que me moleste venir hasta aquí, pero esos reporteros…Draco estuvo a punto de maldecirlos a todos.

-No me extrañaría…- dijo Harry sonriendo cuando el rubio chasqueo la lengua – Sabes que iría a verte a casa, pero…bueno ya sabes que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar…

- Como si nosotros si…- murmuró refunfuñando Draco – De todas formas, ¿estamos aquí en visita social? Creí que eras medimago…

- Oh, por dios, Malfoy…no empieces – dijo un poco molesto Harry – Nadie te pidió acompañarla, además hace mucho que no la veo y…

- Comenzare a creer que pretendes algo con ella – Insinuó burlón causando una risita en la mujer, y el sonrojo en Harry – La viste hace ocho meses en Francia… ¿tienen algo ustedes dos? Recuerda que es la madre mi hijo.

- ¡Malfoy! – Dijo ofendido – Que sepa que ustedes no son un matrimonio…"normal", no significa que pretenda algo con Astoria…

- No lo escuches Harry…está molesto desde que llegamos porque tuvo que terminar con su amigo Jean…- Comento como si nada, causando otro leve rubor en Harry – Si sabes a que me refiero, ¿aun lo recuerdas, verdad?

El día que se entero de que ellos solo eran muy buenos amigos, y que su matrimonio no era más que política y economía fue todo un shock para él, sobre todo porque los veía tan felices que cualquiera pensaría que se amaban de verdad, pero lo realmente traumarte fue la manera en que se entero de ello.

Luego del nacimiento del pequeño Scorpius Harry fue a ver a Malfoy para hablarle sobre las pociones que debían de darle a Astoria, pero antes de que abriera la puerta escucho ruidos… extraños y un poco sugerentes, y hasta por un momento se preocupo por si algo le estaba ocurriendo al otro, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que vio después de abrir la puerta fue a dos hombres desnudos demasiado…juntos (¿me entienden, no?) Malfoy estaba sin nada de ropa sobre un hombre de piel blanca, y cabellos negros, había un enredo tan grande de extremidades que no sabía distinguir que era de que persona. Quizás fueron horas viendo esa imagen, o segundos, pero está el día de hoy Harry recuerda cada detalle vívidamente.

Al final de ese día Malfoy le explico a regañadientes junto a Astoria lo que pasaba cuando se aburrió que Harry le mirase acusadoramente, y le diera un sermón sobre la decencia.

- Oh…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir tratando de borrar la imagen que tenia de Draco y el que supo después era Jean – Eehh… ¿Malfoy? Si no te molesta me gustaría que nos dejaras a solas para examinar bien a Astoria.

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – Yo me voy a la sala como buen esposo, mientras tú…te quedas a solas con ella – Insinuó socarronamente – Solo no se demores mucho, ¿eh?

- Idiota…- mascullo cuando finalmente se quedaron solos – Aun no entiendo cómo te casaste con él.

- Lo hice porque Draco realmente vale la pena – dijo ella segura sonriéndole a Harry – Incluso sabiendo que no la iban los calderos, él es lo mejor que podía pasarme. El solo quiere que tenga a alguien conmigo…

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Estoy un poco cansado de que Malfoy insinué cosas cada vez que tengo que examinarte, ¿sabes?

- Draco no podría verte conmigo aunque lo intentase, además…tengo a los hombres que necesito en mi vida. Ya se cansara de molestarte algún día… - Agrego conciliadora.

- Bueno…supongo que es mucho pedir que madure, ¿no? – Se limito a decirle antes de comenzar con el chequeo. No entendiendo del todo las palabras de la mujer, pero sabiendo en el fondo que significaban, aunque su mente estaba tan ocupada en otras coas que ignoro ese hecho.

La tarde se paso un poco más rápida luego de que los Malfoy se marcharan, y él sabía que ellos también se habían quedado con un nudo en el estomago, sobre todo Draco. La salud de Astoria no estaba mejorando en nada, sino más bien parecía ir consumiendo sus energías, y por mucho que él quisiera cambiar ese hecho, la enfermedad degenerativa no tenia cura mágica, ni muggle.

- _No le queda mucho, Malfoy…_- Le había comentado entrando en la sala mientras Astoria se arregla en la consulta - _¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

_- Solo limítate a hacer lo mejor que puedas mientras viva –_Fue su dura respuesta, pero a Harry no lo engañaron sus ojos, los había visto varias veces en otras personas. Era la impotencia y el dolor se saber que nada podía hacerse – _Espero que la próxima vez seas capaz de controlar tus miedos estúpidos, no quiero que Astoria de esfuerce demasiado._

_- Lo sé, no te preocupes. La próxima vez yo iré. Tiene control dentro de dos semanas, así que…_

_- Mi padre no estará, así que puedes respirar tranquilo –_Se había medio burlado con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Cansado, y bastante afligido se levanto de su escritorio, y se dispuso a ir a visitar a su ahijado, seguro de que Andrómeda le habría preparado algo.

Antes de que se machara Dania le dio unos cuantos paquetes pequeños con varios sobres de sus pacientes, donde seguramente todos les darían las gracias por las mismas cosas de siempre, pero esta vez incluyendo sus meritos como medimago. Las guardo para leerlas en la noche cuando estuviese a su casa y salió hacia la chimenea del pasillo donde grito con fuerzas "_Casa de Andrómeda_"

- ¡HARRY! – Grito una voz fuerte y entusiasmada cuando salió bastante mareado – Abuela, abuela… ¡Harry llego! – Informo Teddy a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de su padrino.

- Hey, Teddy, ¿como estas? – Pregunto igualmente feliz sosteniendo al pequeño, aunque un poco inestable aun.

- Ted, ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? – Regaño Andrómeda entrando en la sala.

- Lo siento, abuela – Se disculpo el niño apenado - ¿Estas aun mareado, Harry?

- Estoy bien, Teddy – Tranquilizo Harry, antes de sonreírle a él y a la mujer. Andrómeda solía reprender al pequeño porque casa vez que Harry llegaba por la chimenea este se abalanzaba a sus brazos llegando a veces incluso a botar a Harry.

- ¿Has comido algo? Pareces muy delgado, estoy segura de que solo comes porquerías por ahí. No sé qué haré contigo, a veces pienso que no solo tengo que cuidar de Teddy…

Después de que la mujer considerara que Harry había sido regañado lo suficiente los tres pasaron al comedor. En la mesa todo parecía exquisito, no eran comidas abundantes como las de la madriguera, pero si tenían ese sabor indiscutible de la familia.

La conversación fue bastante ligera gracias a Teddy, para alivio de Harry, quien estaba seguro por la mirada que le enviaba cada tanto Andrómeda quería preguntarle algunas cosas. Al final, por lo tarde que era cuando había llegado, Teddy lo perdono por no jugar quidditch, pero le hizo prometer que irían el sábado y jugarían todo el día.

Cuando acostó al pequeño cerca de las nueve la noche supo que su suerte había terminado.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? – Pregunto Andrómeda sentada en el salón cuando le vio bajar por las escaleras - ¿Estas consiente de los resultados?

- No sé que de hablas…

- Es tú cumpleaños, cariño… ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Entiendo que lo que ocurrió con Ginny debió ser duro para ambos, y que cargas aun con esa culpa, pero aquello no te servirá de nada, Harry. Aunque te lamentes, lo que se perdió no volverá…

El la miro en silencio sintiéndose un poco culpable. Andrómeda había pedido a su esposo, su hija y su yerno en la guerra, por no mencionar a su reencontrada hermana Narcissa. Sabía que tenía razón…pero…

- Lo estoy intentando…enserio lo hago, pero luego recuerdo lo que le hice a Ginn y…

- Tú no fuiste el culpable de eso, Harry, debes entenderlo – dijo gentilmente la mujer suavizándose un poco – Ya no cargues con más culpas, hasta Teddy se da cuenta de que algo te pasa…antes de que llegaras me pregunto varias veces porque andabas tan triste…

- Yo no estoy así cuando…

- Es el brillo en tus ojos, cariño. Los niños a veces notan eso, y Ted te quiere tanto y te conoce desde siempre que se da cuenta de esas cosas, va a cumplir ochos años ya, no puedes engañarle fácilmente… Ve a visitar a Ron y Hermione, estoy segura de que estarán felices de verte.

- Pero…

- ¡Harry, por Merlín! – Se exasperó un poco ella – No te dirán nada por lo que paso en el aniversario de la muerte de Fred…todos habían bebido demasiado…y sé que quieren verte tanto como tú a ellos, pero no se los permites. Hermione debe estar vuelta loca pensando que es tu cumpleaños y estarás solo, ¿no lo crees?

- Tienes razón…- murmuro apagadamente Harry recordando el escándalo que había causado casi al final del aniversario – Iré a verles…

- Sabré si me mientes, ¿eh? – Le advirtió poniéndose de pie – Eres muy joven aun para seguir cargando con tantas cosas – agrego abrazándole ligeramente.

Salió decidido a aparecerse frente a la casa de sus amigos, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se acobardo ¿Cómo podría llegar y presentarse como si nada luego de un mes sin contacto? ¿Y qué dirían ellos? De seguro ya estarían acostados, o haciendo dormir a la pequeña Rose.

Suspirando abatido se apareció en su casa. Quizás mañana lo intentaría.

Dejo sus cosas en el vestíbulo y subió lentamente hasta su habitación sin pasar esta vez por el cuarto que hubiese sido de su hijo, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía no dormiría nada nuevamente.

La ventana estaba abierta, y junto a ella Hermes su lechuza nueva ululo feliz cuando le vio.

Era blanca con algunas manchitas grises alrededor de las alas, le tenía cariño, pero nunca tanto como a Hedwig. En el suelo había dos pergaminos enrollados, los levanto con cuidado y abrió el primero.

_Harry:_

_Hemos ido hoy a tu casa varias veces, pero no había nadie, cuando fuimos a preguntar a tu trabajo Dania nos dijo que ya te habías ido. Hasta tratamos de llamar por Red Flú, pero no hubo caso._

_Estamos preocupados, es tu cumpleaños y no nos gustaría que estuvieses solo.__Siempre lo hemos celebrado juntos desde que no vives con los Dursley, no quería que esa vez fuese diferente._

_Sé que quedaron algunas cosas pendientes entre los tres, pero somos amigos y hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos…no arruinemos esto por cosas sin importancia._

_Ron está muy apenado también, sé que está inquieto al igual que tú por no saber cómo disculpase… y me gustaría que nos juntásemos para hablar, había pensado que mañana en la mañana podríamos ir a verte. No es necesario que respondas, iremos de todas formas, ¿de acuerdo? Además…Rosi te extraña mucho, y ha preguntado por ti varias veces._

_Te queremos mucho._

_Ron y Hermione W._

Dejo el pergamino junto a su mesita de noche y se recostó a penar unos minutos aun con el otro pergamino en la mano. Al final Dromeda había tenido razón sobre Hermione…él también extrañaba a la pequeña pelirroja. Si su amiga le estaba escribiendo era por algo, ¿no? Ya no quería perder a nadie más…

Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a ir a ver a sus amigos en ese mismo momento, incapaz de esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero antes abrió el papel que tenía en la mano, quizás si no lo hubiese abierto las cosa hubiesen sido diferentes.

_Hola Señor Potter…_

_He tardado demasiado tiempo en escribirle, pero finalmente todo está listo. O quizás ya estuvo listo desde hace un tiempo atrás… ¿usted que cree?__Probablemente no lo sabe…pero lo averiguara, ¿no?_

_Seguramente no sabrá quién soy yo, ¿cierto? No me conoce, pero yo a usted si, y quiero decirle que arruino mi vida. Pertenezco a su pasado, sé que no es consciente de ello, pero pagara de todas formas todo lo que me ha causado._

_En un principio pensé en matarle, pero era demasiado fácil… ¿un hechizo? Ni siquiera seria consciente de su muerte__y eso no me gustaba. No, usted debe sufrir…así como yo lo hice._

_Suicídese, señor Potter. Quítese la vida y hágame feliz una vez, me lo debe._

_Hágalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…o también puede intentar descubrir quién soy._

_Hagamos una cosa…le daré veinte días para averiguar quién soy, pero este juego es entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?__No quiero a los incompetentes Aurors metidos en esto…nunca sabrán quien soy, no lo supieron antes, y no lo harán ahora. Si rompe las reglas lo sabré, y créame…soy una persona inestable, no querrá hacerme enfadar, ¿cierto? Pregúntele a un traidor que pasa cuando me enfado._

_Yo personalmente prefiero la parte en que usted se suicida, pero si quiere hace esto interesante…no me complicare mucho. De lo que estoy seguro es de que tarde o temprano terminara matándose. Y ese será el mejor momento para mí._

_Lo veré caer, lo veré morir…_

_Espero disfrute su cumpleaños número veinticuatro. Porque será el__último._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno…<em>

_No sé si alguno ya se dio cuenta de que será una historia parecida a la de "El psicoanalista", ¿no? Sino han leído el libro se los recomiendo, es de John Katzenbach._

_¿Qué les ha parecido ese primer capítulo?_

_¿Alguien tiene una idea de quién es ese personaje misterioso que aparece en la foto con Lucius? ¿O el que encontró la cura para los padres de Nev? ¿O quien es esta persona que desea tanto la muerte de Harry? Si eso les intriga…aun les queda mucho más por saber jojojo_

_Estoy comenzando esta historia por lo que no tengo listo el próximo, asi que si alguno de ustedes desea sugerir algo, dar una idea, critica u opinión son libres de hacerlo, saben que las acepto =)_

_Todos lo que ya me han leído anteriormente saben que suelo actualizar los miércoles, y que cualquier percance les avisaré =)_

_Espero le den una oportunidad, esto apenas empieza, y aquí si habrás mas Drarry que en la anterior =P_

_Gracias a los que leyeron._

_Besos._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una historia de misterio y romance (o un intento de ello) donde pasaran algunas cosas malas… ¿vale? Me gusta el drama y todo eso, no sé si lo han notado XD

Morirán algunas personas, lo advierto, pero nada muy grave…creo =P

Solo espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo Fic =)

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este Fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: Ginny se ha divorciado de Harry luego de que ambos perdieran para siempre la oportunidad de ser padres. El regreso de los Malfoy al mundo mágico traerá algo más que problemas para nuestro héroe, que es el encargado de velar por la salud de Astoria. ¿Tiene alguna relación esta vuelta con una extraña carta que recibe Harry el día de su cumpleaños? Sin duda hay algo que los conecta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-. Que Las Sombras De La Noche Te Lleven.-<strong>_

**Capítulo II: Encuentros**

"_El pasado nos persigue, a veces con la apariencia de una persona"_

* * *

><p>Harry termino de leer el pergamino y lo dejo caer al suelo a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado, pero en el fondo se había acostumbrado a ese tiempo de cosas.<p>

El odio que sentían hacia él los ex mortifagos y simpatizantes era grande, lo sabía y durante años le habían llegado ese tiempo de cartas, varias veces habían intentado atacarle, pero francamente pensaba que con todo el tiempo que había pasado ya no ocurriría más, era hasta absurdo continuar con eso después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Pero no todos pensaban como él al fin y al cabo. Se había equivocado, bueno…era otra de las tantas amenazas que podrían seguir llegándole en el futuro al parecer.

Se recostó en la cama sin energías nuevamente, leer aquellas palabras tan cargadas de odio y rencor le habían quitado las ganas de ir a ver a sus amigos, y de todas formas los vería mañana, ¿no? El también quería verlos, le hacían mucha falta.

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto de la carta, al hecho de que era uno de sus peores cumpleaños, y extrañaba a sus amigos…Cerrando los ojos se concentro en la gran sonrisa de Teddy cuando le había ido a ver, y se durmió, ajeno a lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

><p><em>XxxX<em>

_**06: 02,**__**Viernes 01 de Agosto de 2005 – Malfoy Manor**_

_XxxX_

Draco se había casado con Astoria porque sus padres así lo habían querido. Él no sentía nada por ella, ¡ni siquiera se habían hablado en el colegio!, y eso que Daphne, la hermana mayor, era compañera suya.

Pensó que la vida durante sus años de casado serían un infierno, ¿Cómo vivir con alguien que no amas, y mucho menos conoces? Sus padres había tenido suerte, pero… ¿y él? ¿Podría convivir en paz con una mujer que apenas conocía? Encontró la respuesta casi enseguida, y siendo sincero con él mismo, le encanto.

Astoria había resultado ser una excelente persona. Fue ella quien le ayudo a enfrentar sus demonios después de la guerra, y le apoyo en todo momento cuando su madre fue asesinada. Ella se había vuelto una persona importante para él, aparte de ser su esposa y madre de su hijo, era su compañera, una excelente amiga, y maravillosa mujer. A veces creía que se merecía algo más que un matrimonio arreglado, pero Astoria siempre le decía que jamás hubiese sido más feliz que a su lado.

"_Draco…te tienes muy poca fe…no dejes que el pasado afecte el futuro. Estamos comenzando de nuevo, más feliz no podría ser…"_

No quería perderla…sentía que si ella llegase a faltar en su vida volvería a perderse, porqué había sido ella quien había visto más allá en él, quien lo había mirado por lo que realmente era y no por quien parecía ser…

¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se marchara?

Además estaba el tema de Scorpius…iba a cumplir tres años, sería un golpe demasiado duro para él criarse sin su madre… él no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un niño, ¡ni siquiera tenía hermanos como para hacerse una idea! y estaba seguro de que su padre no sería de mucha ayuda… ¿Qué clase de niño sería Scorpius si le criaban él y su padre? Extrañaba a su madre… ¿Por qué tenía que perder a todas las mujeres importantes para él?

- Es temprano para que estés bebiendo, hijo – Medio reprendió Lucius Malfoy entrando en la sala donde Draco se encontraba con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mano, mirando el fuego de la chimenea sentado en uno de los amplios sillones – Eso no es buena señal…

- Padre – saludo sin despegar los ojos de la chimenea - ¿Vas a algún lado? – Quiso saber cuando el hombre se paró a un lado de él – No es habitual que te levantes tan temprano…

- A quien madruga, Merlín le ayuda – Comento socarrón causando el arqueamiento de las cejas del joven – Voy al callejón Diagon, _necesitamos_ unos ingredientes…y si salgo más tarde puede que se agoten…

- Es una lástima que no puedas enviar a los elfos, ¿no? Su magia estropea casi todo lo que se ocupa para una poción – dijo con voz ausente cortando el contacto con los ojos de su padre.

- Si, sobre todo los que ocuparemos…él se empeña en ocupar las cosas más raras…- Se lamento negando con la cabeza, para luego suspirar.

- Ya lo conoces, sabes que es excéntrico cuando se trata de pociones – Comento sonriendo débilmente.

- ¿Solo cuando se trata de pociones? – Repitió escéptico - ¡Ese hombre es maniático en todo lo que hace!...pero hay buenos resultados… - Agrego insinuador, consiguiendo que Draco le mirase con una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa burlona en el cansado rostro.

- Es Astoria… - Afirmo luego de unos segundos de analizar a su hijo - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto impersonalmente, como si no estuviese preguntando por el tiempo de vida de su nuera.

- No mucho…- Contesto con el mismo tono de voz – Potter vendrá en dos semanas para ver si las pociones le están ayudando en algo. Pero en el fondo sabe que no le servirán para evitarle la muerte.

- ¿Y realmente confías en lo que dice…Potter? Sigo pensando que le regalaron el titulo…

- Fue alumno del medimago Wintrich – Recordó Draco frunciendo un poco las cejas - Y sabes que él no dejaría a nadie graduarse si no está capacitado, ni aunque se tratara del mismísimo Merlín, además…ya todos sabíamos que no había mucho que hacer por ella, Astoria no podría sanarse ni con Potter, ni con ningún otro medimago – dijo en tono neutro, pero su padre vio algo más…siempre había algo más cuando se trataba de él – Y sabes que nunca dejaría a la salud de Astoria en manos de incompetentes…

Lucius no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio. Miro una vez más el rostro pálido de su hijo, veía en sus ojos el dolor por la futura perdida, y se sintió nuevamente culpable de ello. Él se había equivocado tanto en el pasado, y lo que más odiaba era que al parecer no pagaría sus errores, sino que lo harían las personas que él quería.

Primero su esposa, Cissy…asesinada por haberle apoyado en todas sus decisiones, aun si estas eran incorrectas. Actuando con lealtad e intentando aconsejarle, a veces pensaba en como habrían sido las cosas si la hubiese escuchado de verdad. Y ahora Draco…quien lo había tenido difícil para salir adelante producto de la marca que llevaba en el brazo siendo tan joven, y de paso no solo estaba sufriendo su hijo, sino que también lo haría Scorpius, su nieto… ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir pagando?

- ¿Y cómo le está yendo a nuestro héroe? – Se aventuro a preguntar con sorna – No he visto prácticamente ningún artículo con su nombre desde que llegamos… ¿ha dejado su carrera de salvador? Creí que mínimo ya habría unos cuantos libros y artículos de él hasta debajo del suelo.

- Al parecer los del Profeta le dejaron tranquilo luego de que hablaron hasta cansarse sobre su divorcio con la Weasley, y agotaron el tema sobre su aparente culpa en la pérdida del bebe – Respondió duramente, volviendo la vista a su padre, casi como retándole a comentar algo sobre aquello – Creo que la única loca que aún no se cansa de hablar de él es Rita Skeeter.

Lucius prefirió ahorrarse las palabras, y se despidió de su hijo, tratando de no pensar en la deuda de vida que tenían con Potter.

El creía que ya estaba pagada, Cissy le había salvado en el bosque prohibido, y a veces pensaba que la habían matado por ello…Sentía que estaban iguales, él había salvado a Draco de morir en Hogwarts por el fuego maldito, y su esposa le había salvado a él…pero Draco no lo veía de esa forma, seguía empeñado en pagar esa deuda… ¿Razón? Realmente prefería ignorar esa respuesta por su salud mental, y apoyar a su hijo de todas formas.

Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Habían vuelto a Gran Bretaña por un motivo, y nadie le iba a distraer de aquello. Le iba a demostrar al asesino de su esposa que nadie se mete con un Malfoy sin pagar un alto precio por ello.

* * *

><p><em>XxxX<em>

_**07: 57,**__**Viernes 01 de Agosto de 2005 – Grimmauld Place**_

_XxxX_

Harry no tuvo que adivinar quién era cuando Kreacher le anuncio que habían personas en la cocina. Hermione era la única persona capaz de levanta a Ron tan temprano, y de paso despertarle a él.

Solo los viernes dormía hasta tarde, ya que era uno de los pocos días libres que tenía en el turno de verano, pero bueno…su amiga conseguía de una u otra manera desarmar sus planes, y de todas formas no tenía sueño a pesar de haberse acostado tarde.

Se dirigió con paso firme, pero aun un poco nervioso hacia la cocina. Le pesaban un poco los pies, y sentía un nudo en el estomago. Al abrir la puerta ni siquiera termino de ver el lugar cuando Hermione ya se había abalanzado sobre él.

- Oh, Harry…- susurro ella apretándolo con fuerzas – Lo siento tanto…- Se disculpo levemente temblorosa. Seguramente estaba llorando – Nosotros no…esto es tan absurdo…no quisimos…

- No, Herm – Se apresuro a contradecirle – Yo también dije muchas cosas…en verdad lo siento demasiado – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo, y consolándola, ya que su llanto parecía haber aumentado – Realmente me avergüenzo de todo lo que dije…

- No quería que nos distanciáramos por una tontería así…- Comento ella secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que…

- Lo sé, Herm…pensé en eso todos los días que deje de verlos. Extrañe mucho a Rosi también…- Agrego sonriéndole con cariño – Teddy pensaba que era su culpa que ya no viniese a casa, así que me había dicho que no le tiraría más el cabello…- dijo sonriéndole.

- Oh, Harry…Rosi también te extraña… y no dejaba de preguntarnos porque no ibas a verla, o porque no la dejábamos venir a verte para juntar contigo y Teddy…

Después de que la chica pareció calmarse un poco. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ella le sonrió como antes. En ese momento Harry se percato de la presencia de la otra persona. Ron los miraba en silencio, parecía un poco incomodo, y Harry lo entendió totalmente. Las reconciliaciones entre ellos habían sido pocas, pero difíciles…suponía que el hecho de que eran hombres hacía más complicada las cosas, ¿no?

- Ron…- Saludo él, dando unos pasos hacia su amigo. El pelirrojo correspondió la acción – Yo no…

- Harry…- dijo con rapidez extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el joven – En verdad…yo no…yo no quería decir nada de aquello…s-supongo…supongo que todo el asunto de Ginn y Fred nos afecto a todos…- Murmuro un poco avergonzado, pero mirando de todas formas a su amigo.

- Sabes que también lo siento mucho…

- Harry…eres mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano perdido y dije cosas muy feas y…

- Oh, maldición, Ron – Exclamo Harry incapaz de contenerse más. Acepto su mano, y la estrecho con fuerzas, luego atrajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacia él, y le abrazo – En verdad lo siento, hermano…- dijo a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda – Yo también me excedí con algunas palabras…

- No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena, pero nada de lo que dije es verdad, ¿vale? No siento realmente todo eso, compañero…

- Lo sé, Ron…y lo entiendo…dijimos mucho, y….bueno…a veces esas cosas pasan… ¿no?

Luego de aquella esperada reconciliación, que si te ponías a analizar no había sido para nada complicada, y Harry le atribuía el hecho de que los tres se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo…no podían perder todo lo que tenían por palabras de rabia y dolor dichas por el exceso de alcohol.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre anécdotas del colegio, y comentarios sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante el tiempo que habían dejado de hablarse con su amigo. A pesar de que Harry siempre les había contado todo a ellos, no fue capaz de hablarles sobre la carta que había recibido el día anterior, estaba demasiado ocupado viviendo el momento como para arruinarlo con las palabras preocupadas de Ron, y las sugerencias de Hermione para que hablase con los Aurors si llegase a contarles.

_Quizás en otro momento_, pensó mientras escuchaba a Ron contar sobre el último invento que estaba desarrollando George para la tienda de sortilegios Weasley.

- ¿Vamos a ver a Andrómeda hoy en la tarde? – Propuso Hermione durante el almuerzo. La pequeña Rose ya estaba con ellos, Harry no había sido capaz de esperar más para verla, por lo que Hermione había ido a recogerla de la casa de sus padres – Creo que no es tarde para hacerte una pequeña fiesta.

- Si, mi madre estaba con un ataque de ansiedad ayer pensando en que seguramente estabas solo y comiendo porquerías – Medio bromeo Ron acomodando mejor entre sus piernas a su inquieta hija.

- Oh, no…- Se disculpo Harry – No es posible hoy…

- Pero es tu día libre, Harry. No puedes ir al hospital de nuevo…se supone que estas en descanso, ¿no? Si trabajas demasiado de enfermaras – Regaño la chica con los brazos en jarra, ¿todas las mujeres Weasley tenían esa costumbre?, se pregunto Harry fugazmente.

- No es eso Herm – Se defendió él antes de que ella continuase reprendiéndole – Andrómeda tendrá visitas hoy…y creo que necesita algo de privacidad, si nosotros llegásemos podría…podría ser algo incomodo para que hablasen…

- ¿Visitas? – Pregunto extrañado Ron – Creí que Dromeda no tenía a nadie más que a los de la Orden y…su familia…oh – dijo de pronto, como recordando algo importante – Oh, sí. Sí, sí, creo que tienes razón Harry…mejor vamos mañana.

- ¿Es por los Malfoy? – Quiso saber Hermione mirando ceñudamente a su esposo - ¿No me digas que tu también les tienes manías aun? ¡No nos harán nada! ¿Verdad? – dijo buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

- Claro que Ron lo sabe – le ayudo Harry al ver la metedura de pata de esté. Hermione solía ponerse así cada vez que alguien miraba recelosamente a algún marcado. Sobre todo a los Malfoy, a los Parkinson y a los Nott, quienes realmente eran más víctimas que enemigos. Se había decidido a defenderles luego del asesinato de Narcissa Malfoy, a lo que ella denominaba "barbaridad", sobre todo cuando hacia tan poco había retomado su relación perdida con Andrómeda Tonks, hasta parecía haberle tomado cariño al pequeño Teddy de cabello azul, no tendrían por qué haberla matado – Es solo que piensa en ello…Andrómeda no los ve desde que se marcharon, ¿no? De seguro querrán un momento en familia, y presentarles a Scorpius…

- ¿A quién? – Pregunto a la vez el matrimonio Weasley.

- Al hijo de Astoria y Draco…- murmuro Harry sintiéndose levemente avergonzado. Hermione le sonrió enigmáticamente mientras que Ron le miro confundido.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – Pregunto incrédulo – Ni el profeta por más espías que tengan ha conseguido algún dato sobre el hijo de los Malfoy, y ni siquiera están seguros de su edad…pensaban incluso de que podría ser una niña… ¿Cómo sabes tú hasta su nombre? – Quiso saber mirando recelosamente a su amigo.

- Bueno… - dijo tímidamente Harry - Supongo que no tengo porque ocultártelo más, ¿no? – dijo mirando a Ron, quien ahora le observaba inquisitivamente.

Harry finalmente le narro sobre su "_misterioso paciente_", aquel que había comenzado a tratar unos años atrás. Le hablo sobre su excelente relación con Astoria, y su aparente civilización verbal con Malfoy. No menciono la enfermedad de la mujer, porque aquello iba más allá de un tema entre amigos, ni hizo alusión a alguna de las pesadeces de Lucius Malfoy. Se limito a decirles lo felices que parecían todos, la buena salud del pequeño Scorpius, y que simplemente estaba viviendo sus vidas, y esperaba que les dejasen tranquilos. Y un poco más cohibido había murmurado algo sobre que tal vez les habían juzgado tan mal como a Snape.

Hermione estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él, quizás los Malfoy no hubiesen sido tan inocentes durante la guerra, o espías para la Orden como el difunto profesor de pociones, pero no eran realmente malos, no si habían preferido velar por su hijo a luchar en la batalla del colegio. Ella ya sabía sobre Astoria, pero le alegraba que la relación entre Malfoy y Harry fuese menos violenta que en Hogwarts, que ya no eran niños como para esta peleando por todo, ¿no? Al final, Ron termino aceptando también, aunque a regañadientes que parecía que los Malfoy no andaban en las suyas nuevamente, sino que querían comenzar de nuevo.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron entre conversaciones sobre los avances de Rosi, las comidas en la madriguera, y la próxima visita de Charlie. Decidieron ir finalmente a visitar a Andrómeda mañana después del almuerzo. Y Harry estaba seguro de que encontraría también a Molly, Arthur y George…Ginny no estaba en el país, y aunque estuviese sabía que no iría a la celebración de su cumpleaños. Trato de no sentirte herido por ello, debía olvidarla…era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><em>XxxX<em>

_**14:00, Viernes 01 de Agosto de 2005 – Casa de Andrómeda**_

_XxxX_

Los Malfoy llegaron justamente cuando eran las dos de la tarde, tal cual había previsto Andrómeda, recordando la manía de su hermana por llegar puntualmente donde fuese que iba.

Draco andaba con una túnica gris oscuro muy fina, su cabello no estaba engominado, pero si perfectamente peinado. Astoria iba con una túnica de encajes color burdeos, era algo sobrio y cómodo, pero se veía esplendorosa, aunque Andrómeda noto algo de cansancio en sus ojos. En los brazos de su sobrino había un niño de casi tres años, tenía el cabello tan platinado como Draco, pero sus ojos eran azules tal cual como los de Narcissa, el pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, y por ende de Lucius, sin embargo tenia alguno de los rasgo de la madre, lo cual hacia ver más dulce su rostro.

Andrómeda que estaba en la sala junto a su nieto, les sonrieron e intercambiaron saludos de manera un poco menos formal que de costumbre. Teddy que no recordaba a ninguno de los presentes pareció cohibirse un poco, pero para sorpresa del pequeño, Draco dejo a su hijo en el suelo, al lado de su madre y se acerco a él. Se acuclillo para quedar como a su altura y le sonrió de medio lado.

- Eres igual a tu padre, ¿sabes? Fue mi profesor en Hogwarts…sus clases eran las mejores– Le comento sinceramente recordando lo mucho que a veces les costaba fingir disgusto, causando así una tímida sonrisa del niño – Pero también te pareces mucho a tu madre, era una mujer encantadora aunque no la conocí mucho, serás un gran mago como ellos, Ted – dijo Draco, realmente lamentando lo ocurrido con Lupin y Tonks. Pensar que su propia tía les había asesinado…Draco no dejaba de lamentar tantas muertes – Lo siento…Ted…de verdad – El le miro sin entender.

- Teddy…- murmuro el pequeño ampliando su sonrisa – Soy Teddy…- repitió extendiéndole su manita recordando los modales que su abuela le había enseñado. Draco le miro un poco sorprendido, sintiendo en el fondo que no merecía ese gesto. Miro hacia arriba, y Andrómeda como leyéndole los pensamientos le asintió con comprensión.

- Un gusto, Teddy – dijo Draco estrechando la mano – Yo soy Draco, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres – agrego mientras se ponía de pie.

El pequeño asintió, y luego miro curioso el lugar detrás del hombre. Draco volteo para ver y descubrió a Scorpius mirando de la misma manera a Teddy.

- El es mi hijo – le comento al pequeño con orgullo – Se llama Scorpius…- Teddy dio tres pasos hacia el niño y se detuvo un poco inseguro – Scorp…- murmuro su padre mirándole divertido – Es tu primo Teddy…

- ¿No le saludaras, cariño? – Intervino Astoria viendo a su hijo un poco temeroso. Ese era uno de los problemas de ser hijo único y nunca haber visto a más niños, Scorpius no sabía cómo relacionarse con ellos – Quiere jugar contigo… ¿tú no? - El pequeño la miro para confirmar algo en sus ojos y asintió despacio.

- Hola…- Saludo Teddy dando otro pasó hacia el niño. Scorp le sonrió quedamente. El mayor pareció entender su miedo y cerró los ojos con concentración, al instante su cabello castaño oscuro parecido al de su abuela era de un rubio platinado brillante, aquello pareció atraer la atención del menor, quien sonrió, y luego miro a su padre. Draco asintió dándole permiso y Scorpius acorto la distancia entre ellos.

- Oda…- murmuro tímidamente, besando la mejilla del mayor.

La escena pareció aliviar un poco el ambiente. Después de presentar a su tía a su hijo correctamente, se fueron al salón para conversar mientras se preparaba la comida y los niños jugaban.

Andrómeda había estado nerviosa durante mucho tiempo, aunque claro, jamás lo dejo ver. Las enseñanzas Black y Slytherin nunca se olvidaban y sabía cómo manejar la situación. Desde el momento en que había retomado la relación con su hermana no había compartido mucho con su sobrino, pero Narcissa le había asegurado que era un buen niño, quien solo había sido arrastrado por los errores de sus padres, ella le creyó.

Cuando asesinaron a su hermana las cosas cambiaron. La última vez que les había visto había sido para la boda donde en todo momento ella y Lucius se ignoraron. Su hermana y su hijo podrían ser menos culpables, pero ese hombre no, nunca.

Se había alegrado tanto por Draco cuando se caso con Astoria, ella era una buena chica, y como toda Greeggans sabía manejar la situación, sin duda seria un soporte para el chico en esos momentos.

Tiempo después de que se fuesen a Francia le había llegado una carta de Draco donde le contaba sobre la salud de Astoria y el nacimiento de su hijo, parecía tan feliz con ello. Había estado insegura de cómo sería ese niño puesto de que Lucius estaría con ellos todo el tiempo, pero se había equivocado. El pequeño parecía muy diferente incluso a Draco a la misma edad. Era más tímido y reservado, mientras que su padre había sido caprichoso y todo un mini Lucius. Seguramente Draco no quería lo mismo para su hijo, y Astoria influía mucho en ello. Pero lejos lo que más le había impresionado había sido la pequeña conversación entre su sobrino y nieto. Draco ya se había disculpado con ella años atrás pese a que ambos sabían que no era culpa de él, pero hacerlo con el pequeño era tan…humano.

Podía estar tranquila ahora sabiendo que Teddy no estaría solo como muchas veces había pensado esos años. Miro de nuevo a los niños jugar y sonrió esperando vivir mucho más para disfrutar del tiempo que vendría.

- Draco…- dijo la voz de Teddy a un lado de él. Draco que había estado hablando con su tía hasta ese momento se detuvo y le miro interrogante - ¿Sabes jugar quidditch? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió orgulloso – Era buscador, y también fui capitán del equipo de Slytherin – Agrego alzando un poco el mentón para impresionar al pequeño.

- Oh, igual que Harry – Exclamo feliz el niño causando una mirada extraña en Andrómeda, una sonrisa enigmática en Astoria y el fruncimiento de cejas de Draco – Harry juega muy bien ¿Eres tan bueno como él?

- Por supuesto que lo soy – Contesto con rapidez recordando fugazmente todas las veces que Potter había atrapado la snitch delante de sus narices –Siempre le ganaba – Aseguro ignorando la mirada divertida de su tía y Astoria, viendo la sonrisa maravillada de su pequeño.

Teddy le miro un poco escéptico haciendo que Astoria riera disimuladamente, y Draco pareciera un poco avergonzado.

- Pero no le digas a Harry eso Teddy – Comento Astoria tratando de parar su risa – Podría sentirse mal cuando sepa que Draco te conto aquello, ¿vale? Será un secreto…

- Harry juega mejor – Le contradijo a ambos sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Verdad, abuela?

- Yo no me involucro en quidditch, cariño – Respondió ella condescendiente – Eso tendrás que verlo tú mismo.

- ¡Sí! – Casi grito de entusiasmo – Mañana iré con Harry a jugar, tienes que venir para ver quien juega mejor, ¿ya?

- Si papi…vamos…- Se sumo su hijo caminando hasta él.

Draco supo en ese momento que a veces era mejor no decir nada. Estaba atrapado, ni modo…esperaba poder ganarle a Potter para no quedar en ridículo. ¡Solo una vez, Merlín!

* * *

><p>- ¿El amo desea algo más? – Pregunto temerosamente un sucio y maltratado elfo domestico.<p>

- No, lárgate, Drox – Espeto mirando con asco a la criatura – Déjame solo, y avísame si hay algún cambio con el seño Potter – Recordó amenazadoramente.

- Si amo…- dijo el elfo inclinándose escandalosamente – Drox vigilara a Harry Potter señor…Drox lo hará día y noche, amo…- el elfo desapareció luego de esas palabras, y la habitación quedo en un perturbador silencio.

El joven se sentó nuevamente en el sillón frente a la ventana intentando calmarse. De nada serviría actuar con la sangre caliente. Había planeado aquello durante años, el hecho de que Potter y los Malfoy estuviesen un poco relacionado solo era un detalle…tendría que averiguar un poco más sobre ello, y quizás hasta le saldría a cuenta. Vengaría a su madre…todos los culpables pagarían.


End file.
